Our past, present and future
by InuSyaUsu
Summary: Kagome is Inuyasha's newly appointed secretary. Both of them start to fall in love with each other but there is one thing stopping them from acknowledging their relationship...Kagome's daughter., Inume.. Please read and review. Promise it will be nice.
1. Meeting Kagome

General POV

" Hey Inuyasha. Whats up? " Miroku greeted his best friend entering Inuyasha's office. Even though Miroku worked under Inuyasha, they had been best friends from kindergarten and that gave him privilege to have a break whenever he wanted . "Hey Miroku. Don't tell me you are taking a break again. Just because we are buddies doesn't mean you can come into my office every ten minutes. Get back to work".

" It has been fifteen minutes since I last took a break. Sango called to inform that there's a party at her house tonight. Want to come ? It'll be lots of fun" Miroku said .

" Sure. I'll come. " Inuyasha said. " There will be a lot of hot girls in the party. Keep our eyes open, Inuyasha. Who knows you might find the right girl for you there? " Miroku smirked. " Ha ha . very funny, Miroku. I will not marry any friend of Sango. you know how scary Sango is when she is angry. i am sure her friends will also have her personality. "

" Ah! You don't stay young forever, Inuyasha. Do your mom a favor and Get yourself a girl. Your mom wants you to get married soon" Before Inuyasha could say anything, the door opened and the receptionist, Luna entered.

" Sir, your new secretary has arrived. Shall I send her in" Luna asked. " Yes. Luna." Inuyasha said firmly. Miroku left the office to continue with his work.

" Excuse me,sir . May I come in? " a young lady in her late twenties entered. Inuyasha turned to look at his secretary. She had brown eyes and long black hair. She looked sexy. "You must be Miss. Kagome Higurashi. Why are you late ? " Inuyasha asked annoyed.

" I am new to the city. It is hard to find my way through the city " Kagome said. " I don't care. I expect my employees to be on time. I will dismiss you if you are late again. " Inuyasha shouted. " Sorry. " Kagome tried to apologize and Inuyasha cut her. " Do this paperwork. After you finish that , check these files. Finish this work within three hours " Inuyasha said.

" What ! It will take me at least six hours to finish the work. " Kagome exclaimed. " Are you complaining Miss. Higurashi." asked Inuyasha. " Yes, Mr. Taisho. It is not humanly possible to finish this work within three hours."Kagome said .

" If you cant finish the job within three hours, I will dismiss you." Inuyasha said, " what you can't do that. Please. I need this job very badly." Kagome pleaded. " Then go to your cabin and start working. You are wasting time arguing with me. " Inuyasha said.

_'I better get to work if I have to finish this work in three hours. There is no use talking to this JERK ' _Kagome thought.

_' This girl is weird. She is new to the city... She wants the job badly... huh .. why... If she wants it so badly than why she is arguing that she can't finish the work within three hours. Something is fishy. I have to find out why this girl needs the job._

After three hours..

" I finished the work you assigned . " Kagome said. She was glad that she could finish the job. " OK. I am going a nearby restaurant for lunch. Want to join me? " Inuyasha asked casually.

'_First he threatens me that he will dismiss me if I don't finish the work. Now that I have finished the work, Not a word of appreciation. But he wants me join him for lunch. I cant understand this guy. But I am hungry. It's not like a date or anything. Why not go with him. ' "_OK. Mr. Taisho." Kagome said ending her thought process.

Kagome and Inuyasha enter the restaurant and take a seat near the window. Silence hung in the air. Both didn't utter a word other than to place their order.

" So, you finished your work within three hours huh.." Inuyasha said. '_What a way to strike a conversation. Good going, Inuyasha._

"Yeah!" Kagome answered. _'What an awkward silence."_

"Why do you need this job so badly?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome looked outside the window thinking deeply. " I can't tell you Mr. Taisho . It's for personal reasons and I don't want to discuss my personal life with you."

" But I am your boss. And I need to know why you want to work in my company.." Inuyasha shouted forgetting that he was in a restaurant. " I need money." Kagome answered. " For personal reasons? " asked Inuyasha .

Kagome realized that he didn't believe her words. " Yes for personal reasons. You are my boss, Mr. Taisho. But that doesn't give you any rights to poke your nose into MY personal life. You don't need to know why I need the money." Kagome answered angrily.

" I need to know. What guarantee is there that if some other company offers you more money than my company, you will not tell the other company our secrets. Tell me. Or is it that your boyfriend is one of my rival companies's CEO. " Inuyasha screamed.

" What ? Have you lost it, Mr. Taisho? " Kagome asked . " No. I have not lost my mind . But tell me why do you want the job" Inuyasha shouted placing his hand on her shoulders.

" You want to know why I want this job. Then listen, Mr. Taisho. The reason I need this job is to pay fees..." Kagome blurted . " Fees? " Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes seriously.

" Yes. school fees for my daughter." Kagome said. " Your daughter? Don't lie, Kagome . In your profile, you mentioned Miss. Higurashi" Inuyasha said.

" Yeah. I got pregnant when I was fifteen. My boyfriend left me when he found out that I was pregnant. My mom also kicked me out of the house. I moved to Tamaya town to look after my daughter. I moved back to Tokyo for my daughter's education. Are you happy now that you made fun of me in front of everyone in the restaurant? " Kagome said.

She got up from her seat to leave. She saw that everyone looked at her and started making their own comments about her. Tears started to well up in her eyes and threatened to spill.

'_Daughter's education... What have I done .. I doubted her.. and embarrassed her in front of everyone.. I should apologize.. ' _" Kagome . Please stop" Inuyasha put his hand on her wrist to stop her from leaving.

Kagome did the only thing which came to her mind. She slapped him. " I don't want to listen to you anymore, Mr. Taisho. I don't care whether you believe ne or not. I hate you. " Kagome shouted and ran away.

'_I should apologize. She has already suffered a lot in life. ' _Inuyasha called Miroku. " Hey Miroku, how do you apologize to a girl"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Note : Please review. I want to know what my readers think about the stories. Will Update soon. Please review.

I know that Kagome is complaining on her first day of work and all that. But I personally think she is right in voicing out her thoughts. Just because you work under someone doesn't mean you should listen to them all the time. There are sometimes when you know you definitely can't finish the job within the given time. I think it is better to say that you can't than work very hard and not finish it within the given time and get shouted at.


	2. At Sango's party

General POV

" Inuyasha, whats with the long face? Why are you not enjoying the party? Loose up a little bit." Miroku said. " Miroku, I have to apologize to Kagome . I am not able to focus on anything after my fight with Kagome" Inuyasha said.

" Hey Guys." Sango said to Miroku and Inuyasha. " Hi Sango" Inuyasha said not bothering to look at her or her friend. " Hi darling. " Miroku hugged Sango. " I want you both to meet my childhood friend, Kagome" This caught Inuyasha's attention. He looked up to see the familiar face he longed to see.

" Kagome.. " Inuyasha whispered. " Inuyasha , have you already met Kagome? " Sango asked. " Yeah. She is my secretary." Inuyasha answered.

"Darling, I am going to the dance floor. Want to join? " Miroku asked smirking. He knew that she will never say no to him. " Ok. Miroku. Kagome, wait here for me. I'll meet you after one dance with Miroku" Kagome nodded conveying her approval . Both Miroku and Sango went to the dance floor leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone to talk.

" Sorry." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. They looked at each other for a minute or so when Inuyasha decided that he had to break the silence.

"I am sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have said those mean words." " No, Inuyasha. I am sorry for slapping you. Please forgive me " Kagome apologized. " Fine. I will forgive you if you forgive me. " Inuyasha said . " Deal." Kagome said. Both were happy that they could resolve the problem easily.

" And don't worry I wont dismiss you " Inuyasha said. " What! I don't need your pity, Mr. Taisho . " Kagome shouted. " I don't pity you. Its just that you are too stupid that you can't manage in any other company" Inuyasha said. They started arguing again. It took both Sango and Miroku to stop their argument.

At Inuyasha's house

" Inuyasha . You came back from the party so early. So did you meet any girl at the party? " Izayoi, Inuyasha''s mom asked. " Mom, Please stop bothering me. I am tired. So I am going to my room to rest.. " Inuyasha went to his room. He changed into his pajamas quickly and laid on his king-sized bed.

'_Kagome... she is hot and sexy... she is sweet.. I have met so many girls who want to marry me. But Kagome is different.. she is feisty and strong. She does what she thinks is right. I like her... uh... What is wrong with me. We do nothing but argue. I can't like her. We are from totally different worlds. I should stay away from her'_

At Kagome's house

" Inume, did you finish your homework.? " Kagome asked her daughter , Inume. Inume looked just like Kagome. She had brown eyes and long, black hair. She would turn fifteen this summer.

" Yes, Mom. I finished my homework, cleaned my room and washed the dishes. Now its your turn to answer my questions. How is work? How was the party? Met your old friends ?" Inume said.

" You ask too many questions, I sometimes wonder whether you are my mom and I am your daughter.." Kagome giggled. "Mom, answer my questions please." Inume begged. " Ok. Inume. I will answer your questions. My work is hectic. The party was amazing. I met so many of my old friends. So... How was your first day at school? "Kagome asked.

" Boring. Too much homework." Inume said. Inume looked at her mom to find her smiling. " Mom, what happened in the party? You are smiling." Inume teased her mom. " Nothing Inume. Talking with friends helped me recollect my memories. Go sleep. you need to wake up early."

_'Why did I just think of Inuyasha? What is wrong with me. He was a total jerk in the morning. But he did apologize. I can't love him. he is my boss. We are from totally different worlds . I have a daughter... No one with the right mind will love the mother of a fifteen year old... And Inuyasha will definitely will not love me... I should stay away from him. _

The next day

" Kagome you are late. " Inuyasha said. " I am sorry. I had to leave my daughter in her school" Kagome said. " Fine. GO back to your cabin and do your work. " Kagome resumed to her work after collecting important files from Inuyasha's office .

After three hours, she realized it was her lunch break. She went to Inuyasha's office to inform him. " Mr. Taisho.." Kagome said . " Kagome, call me Inuyasha. You are Sango's friend." Inuyasha said . " OK... Inuyasha. I just came to inform you that I am going out for lunch. " " Did you finish your work? " Inuyasha asked.

" No. I couldn't finish everything. But I am hungry." Inuyasha cut her. " Finish your work. Just because you are Sango's friend doesn't mean you can take breaks without finishing your work."

" Hey! She is saying that she is hungry. Be a guy and let her take her break. " Both of them turned to see the source of the voice. " Who do you think you are ,bitch to tell me what I have to do in my office." " Inume" Inuyasha heard kagome say.

_Oh! this bitch must be Kagome's daughter. She does look a lot like Kagome._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Note: Please review. Will update soon._


	3. Inume & Izayoi visit the company

" Inume ! what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. " Half day at school today , mom. I don't have the house keys. So I thought I'll come here to get the keys from you. " Inume answered.

" Oh! My keys are in my purse. I have work, dear. So take the keys and Reach home safely." Kagome said. " No, mom. I am not going home. We are going to the nearby cafe to have lunch. " Inume said glancing at Inuyasha to see his reaction.

" But Inume I have work." Kagome tried to reason with her daughter. " Mom, You shouldn't skip lunch just because a sadist asks you to. " Inume said smirking. " Who you calling sadist, squirt" Inuyasha said angrily.

" I am not a squirt ." Inume shouted. " Ok . Then you are an annoying brat" Inuyasha shouted back at her.

" Mom, now I believe that your work is hectic. You have a sadist as your boss." Inume stated. "How many times should I repeat, brat, that I am not a sadist." Inuyasha shouted. "Then prove you are not a sadist. let my mom have her lunch break ." Inume smirked

Inuyasha thought for a few seconds on how to respond. " Fine, I am a sadist . You think I care what you think about me. Then you are wrong. Kagome get back to work. And you brat, do not enter my office without my permission again. Got it? " Inuyasha said. " What! " Inume shouted.

" Don't shout in my office. " Inuyasha said returning back to his desk. " Inume dear, please leave. I'll meet you at home." Kagome bid her daughter goodbye,.

" I am sorry , Inuyasha for her behavior." Kagome apologized. " No need for you to apologize. I expected your daughter to be just like you. And she is" Inuyasha said. "What ! Are you implying that I am rude? " Kagome asked.

" I am not implying that you are rude. I am stating that you are rude, wench." Inuyasha said. " Wench? How dare you call me a wench? " Kagome took one step closer towards Inuyasha. " I can call you whatever I want, wench. I am your boss. " Inuyasha moved one step closer.

" You are a jerk , Inuyasha. " Kagome said taking one step closer. " Who are you calling a jerk?" Inuyasha shouted . They didn't realize that they were so close that if they both shut up they could hear each other's heartbeat.

Then they heard someone open the door. " Oh! Inuyasha... " Izayoi entered the office and stared at the couple. " Mom. its not what you think." Inuyasha said moving away from Kagome. " Inuyasha you should have told me about your girlfriend" Izayoi said hugging Kagome without giving her a chance to explain.

" Mom, she is not my girlfriend. She is my secretary. we.. were just talking." Inuyasha said. " You should have told me about your girlfriend earlier. " Mom, Are you even listening to me? " Inuyasha asked." Bring your girlfriend home for dinner. Goodbye. I'll prepare a feast for you darling." Izayoi left the office hastily.

" WHAT? " Kagome said recovering from the shock . She turned to look at Inuyasha who was in deep thought. "Don't shout. You will act as my girlfriend for three days." Inuyasha said calmly.

" WHat are you blabbering? I am not going to act as your girlfriend." Kagome said. " Be my girlfriend for three days in front of my mom. Then break up with me. After that mom will never think bother me about getting married." Inuyasha said.

" I am not going to act. Why should I? It is your problem." Kagome said. " Because I am your boss. I am going home. Finish your work here and come to my house at six.,Good bye, Darling." Inuyasha gave a peck on her cheek.

_" What did he just do? What should I do. It is just an act for three days. I need this job. How will I explain this to Inume.' _Kagome thought.

Later at Kagome's house

Kagome was getting ready to go to Inuyasha's house. She wanted to m

" Mom, I can't believe you agreed to this. Seriously.." Inume shouted. " Inume , I have no other choices. Don't trouble Sango. If Sango complains, you are grounded. " Kagome warned. " But mom, whenever Aunt Sango is here, all she does is talk to her boyfriend on the phone. "

" Please Inume be a good girl for Aunt Sango. I need this job. Good bye dear. " Kagome hugged her and went out to catch a cab when she saw a limo parked outside the house.

" Miss. Kagome. Master Inuyasha has sent the limo for you. " Inuyasha's butler said. " Uh... Thank you. " Kagome hesitated and entered into the limo reluctantly.

At Inuyasha's house

Inuyasha house was more like a mansion. It had a huge garden and the house was well-lit that gave it an appearance of a palace.

"Welcome ma'am to the Taisho mansion. Master Inuyasha has been waiting in the main room for you. " The maid led her through a passaage and opened a door. "Master Inuyasha , your guest has arrived. " " Let her in. " Inuyasha said.

Kagome entered the room to find Inuyasha standing near a window lost in thought. She wanted to start to a conversation but didn't know what to say.

" Hello. Kagome . You reached here on time. " Inuyasha chuckled remembering that Kagome always came late for work. " Is this best dress you have? " Inuyasha asked.

'_ I am here to help him and he is being so rude. He is such a jerk.' _" Yes. It is the best dress I've got and I am here to act as your girlfriend. I am not your girlfriend, Inuyasha." Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha sighed." I know you are not my girlfriend so don't shout. I wanted to tell you more about my family before you meet them. You already met my mom in the morning. Her name is Izayoi Taisho. She means the world to me. And my dad is InuTaisho" Inuyasha said. " InuTaisho , the billionaire.. " Kagome was awestruck to hear that Inuyasha was the son of a billionaire.

" Yah, the one and only . But don't worry about dad. He is always out on business trips . He can hardly find time for family in his busy schedule . Then I have a brother, Sesshomaru. He manages my father's business. I look after only a part of the business and that too because my dad forced me to. You won't be able to meet my brother tonight because he is out on a business trip. Then comes my sister-in-law, Rin. Sesshomaru and Rin love each other madly . They have been married for eight years and still can't have a kid. The doctors couldn't find out why they can't have a kid. So when you speak to Rin, do not talk about Inume." Inuyasha said.

" You told about Inume to your family." Kagome asked. "Yah . i told them . None of them mind. As I already told you , Sesshomaru doesn't have a kid. So mom is ecstatic that if we get married, she will have a grandchild whom she can pamper."

" What? grandchild? pamper? " Kagome was shocked to hear that Inuyasha's mother was happy to hear about Inume . " Yah something like that. She went on and on talking about you and Inume to Rin this whole afternoon. " Inuyasha chuckled.

" Inuyasha , don't you think we should not lie to your family. Your mom is taking this little too seriously. If we break up, She will be sad." Kagome said.

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome, "I know she is serious . she was so happy this afternoon. The last time she was this happy was during Sesshomaru's wedding. And that was eight years ago. I want her to be happy at least for three days. Please Kagome."

'_He never said please before. He must really love his mother that he is willing to give up his ego and ask.'_

"Fine, Inuyasha . but only for three days." Kagome agreed. " Then are you ready to meet my family." Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded to Inuyasha signalling him to lead the way.


End file.
